


No More

by fightingdreamers



Series: Not Again [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingdreamers/pseuds/fightingdreamers
Summary: A month after his Aunt May died, Tony Stark steps up and proceeds to take in Peter. Peter is still struggling with his new life as he builds up walls to no longer get hurt (or get anyone hurt) again. One day while Tony was away at work, an injured Steve Rogers and the rest of the previous Avengers come banging at the door for help. Peter proceeds to keep them hidden in the hideout as he figures out how he's going to explain all this to Tony whilst still trying to figure out his own life.





	1. A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic ever. I'm rather new to the Marvel fandom but after watching the latest spiderman movie I fell in love (and I've always had the biggest soft spot for Tony Stark) Their relationship in the movie made me so happy and I got so inspired by the countless fics I've read ever since. This story is still in its beginning phases, I have a general idea of what I want to happen but things may change as I start exploring it some more. Leave me any feedback and please be patient as I figure everything out! Hope you enjoy :)

It all happened so fast, one moment he was living his normal everyday life and the next he was in the process of being adopted. As if that wasn’t enough, he was being adopted by none other than Tony Stark. Tony Stark who rushed to the hospital as soon as he heard what had happened. Tony Stark who proceeded the adopted papers one week after his aunt had passed away. Tony Stark who dealt with his constant mood swings as he learned to adjust to the constant changes happening in his life. 

Peter knew that he was unfair at times. He was eternally grateful for everything that Tony had done for him, so grateful that he’s become scared. How many more people does he have to lose before life takes pity on him. His parents? Gone. His Uncle Ben? Gone. And now life has gotten May, his last hope. He was scared to open up and accept Tony in his life because he didn’t and couldn’t lose him too. He was scared. He was done. 

______________________

One month after May’s passing, Peter still found himself struggling with his new life. Tony had moved what little stuff he had shortly after the funeral so he was still surrounded with some normalcy and yet nothing was the same. Him living in the new Avenger’s compound put quite a big distance between his friends and himself. It was still the first month of summer so Peter didn’t necessary have to worry about going to school, he wasn’t even sure if Tony would let him go to the same school anymore. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to go back. The idea of starting anew scared him, but going back to the same school after news of Tony adopting him would surely cause things to change. And so Peter did what he did best when he was worried and stressed, he pushed it down and ignored it. 

Breakfast was waiting for him per usual when he came downstairs, two blueberry pancakes with a cup of chocolate milk on the side, much more luxurious than the nutella sandwich Peter would hurriedly make before running to catch the bus. 

Tony had told him the night before that he was going to be gone all day for work related reasons regarding Stark Industries. “I can say no you know,” he’d said, “just say the word and I’ll stay, perks of being the boss.” Peter didn’t want him to go, anytime someone would leave, they never came back. However, he knew that the past month he’d kept him from his work for far too long. It was time to grow up. 

The problem is, Peter had never been alone before since May died and he didn’t know what he could do. Normally he’d be in the workshop alongside Tony, helping him with yet another crazy invention of his. 

Upon finishing his breakfast he went to the living room area, turned on Netflix and decided to watch How I Met Your Mother. “Looks like it’s going to be a quiet day today,” he muttered to himself. Although he had to admit, he didn’t mind it one bit as he didn’t get much of those anymore. 

Just as he settled in, F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupted the peace. “There appears to be six people standing outside the door contemplating on ringing the bell.” 

“Wait wha-” was all Peter could get out before the bell began to ring. 

Peter went ahead and opened the door with various scenarios in mind. 

He thought he’d see a number of FBI agents coming in looking for Tony to help them with whatever business they tried to handle, but found it too much for them. He thought he’d see a member from the media pretending to be hurt for the sole purpose of getting some inside scoop from Peter about his thoughts on Tony and the adoption. Hell, he wouldn’t have been shocked to see the President himself, with a five people within the secret service, standing outside the door. 

But nothing prepared him for this. Nothing prepared him from opening the door and standing face to face with none other than Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers who held a cloth to his forehead in an attempt to control some blood from falling on to his face. Steve Rogers who was surrounded by people who were more or less in the same state as Rogers as they all held themselves together. 

“Holy shit” was all Peter could say as he gawked at the ex-members of the Avengers. A group of people who he had the pleasure of meeting once in a not so friendly manner. A group of people who were now a group of fugitives. 

“Hey kid,” Rogers said offering him a wary smile, “is Tony here by any chance?”


	2. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm kind of shocked the first chapter got some recognition considering it being a very impulsive posting but I was very happy. Really shocked to see that some are going to be following the story and couldn't thank you enough! Please be patient as I figure everything out and get comfortable with a writing style. :)

“Mr. Stark are you still with us?” 

Tony did a doubletake, his head, which was leaning on his hand, almost fell onto the table. Quite frankly Tony had stopped listening an hour ago and had completely zoned out. This whole meeting was a complete waste of his time. 

“I could never neglect you, Harvey” of course Tony had decided to keep his feelings to himself. The less confrontation, the faster he’ll be able to leave. 

The meeting went on for another two hours, at which point Tony had perfected the ability to sleep with his eyes open. 

“That’ll be all for today.” He heard vaguely, oh good it was finally ending. “We’ll send an email in the following few days for more information on the next meetup.” And with that, chairs began grazing the floors as everyone pushed away from the table and began packing up their things. 

Tony was the first one out, he’d only really packed a pencil and he hadn’t even needed that. 

Once free from the overly stuck up herd of angry middleaged white men, Tony took out his phone and checked to see if F.R.I.D.A.Y. had sent him anything regarding Peter. 

“Nothing huh?” He muttered to himself as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. He wasn’t surprised, it was 8am so he suspected the kid was still asleep. 

He should be home by 11, he might as well even grab breakfast for himself and Peter on his way back. 

___________________________

Peter was on cloud nine. He was in a room surrounded by the Avengers! A group of people whose faces occupied his wall in his old apartment just a few months ago. He remembers Tony visiting him at one point and visibly cringing at the Captain America “Yes We Can!” poster he had hanging right above his desk. 

“What?” Peter had defended himself, “It almost feels unpatriotic not to have it somewhere plastered in your house.” 

“Hate to break it to you kid, but I believe you’ve been deemed unpatriotic from the moment you stole Cap’s shield from him” was the flippant reply Tony had given him. 

All Peter could do was gawk at the current scene that was happening in front of him. Upon opening the door to seeing a group of fugitives on the other side, Peter did what any rational kid would do, he let them in. I mean what was he supposed to do? Have them bleed out right in front of his face. He couldn’t do that to America. 

He’d taken them to the Avengers wing that Tony had almost never stepped foot in ever since moving to the new facility. Peter knew that there was a medical room in that wing and so he took them there so that they could mend their injuries. 

Which is how he ended up in this situation of him holding onto Hawkeye’s legs to keep him from thrashing around as Widow finished sewing up the gash on his forehead. A gash that had Peter almost pass out when he first got a closer look at it. 

“All done,” Widow said as she offered Hawkeye a sly smile, “really Clint? A father of three and you still squirm like a two year old at the sight of a needle?” 

“Leave me alone, I’m old and tired.” Was all Clint could manage. He really was tired and all he wanted right now was to sleep for a good 12 hours whilst munching on a grand buffet of anything and everything. He would prefer to do both at the same time, but evolution hasn’t progressed there just yet. 

“Hawkeye is afraid of needles huh?” Peter could not help smirking at the irony of it all. Although he hadn’t meant to say it outloud. 

Hawkeye looked at him, and Peter all but froze as he stared right back at him. Shit he really needed to work on his brain to mouth control. 

But Hawkeye just ended up rolling his eyes at him. “Very funny kid but you'd be terrified too if a former assassin was in charge of patching you up with a needle.” At that Widow rolled her own eyes. 

A strong hand suddenly clamped down on Peter’s shoulders. “Ignore them kid, they always get like this.” Steve Rogers had an amused look on his face as he watched Widow and Hawkeye banter back and forth. 

But peter had all but forgotten about them, Captain-Freaking-America had his arm around him. 

“Peter,” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice brought him back to his senses, “Tony is on his way.” Yup, that definitely brought him back to his senses. 

“Uh oh.” Was all Peter could muster. He still didn’t know how he was going to explain himself. He wasn’t even sure all this was real. The hand on his shoulder gave him a reassuring squeeze. 

“Don’t worry kid, I’ll handle it.” Was Steve Rogers on constant heroic mode or did he have an off button?

“No, no, no.” Peter was scrambling for more words, “Trust me, you’re the last person he’d want to see. I can handle it. I’d rather a fight didn’t happen, I just got my bedroom walls painted last week.” He managed to throw in a joke at the end to lessen the tension. 

“No offense kid but don’t you think he’ll notice something’s up once he waltzes in and spots that the population in the household has increased from when he left?” Falcon apparently felt the need to state the obvious, whilst Ant Man, who Peter was introduced to as Scott, nodded his head next to him. 

Peter bit down on his lip, a nervous habit he still has and never managed to break. “Just stay in this compound, Tony almost never comes in here.”

“We can’t do that.” It was Natasha’s time to speak up, “Us meeting up again was inevitable. We have to confront him and get this whole mess sorted out. We won’t hide from him.”

Peter began to panic. “No please wait!” He knew Tony and he knew that Tony would not react peacefully once he comes to home to Peter being surrounded by a group of criminals. 

“Just give me time. You guys are clearly injured and Tony is probably tired. He’s been busy all week. I’ll mention it to him at the right time, but if you go and confront him now, I know he’ll react impulsively.” Peter began to ramble. “Just give me a few days. That way you guys can rest up and I’ll have found a way to bring it up to him. Please just-” Peter didn’t know where he was going with this, he was just really nervous. “Just give me a few days….” 

“Sorry kid,” Steve squeezed his arm again, “we really put you in a tough spot didn’t we? I don’t mind waiting if you want. But Tony will probably want to know as soon as possible. He’d hate the idea of being unaware of what is happening.” 

“I know.” Peter knew that, but he also knew that Tony would not wait for an explanation and would start firing as soon as he saw the group that betrayed him. “But also, I don’t want to spring it to him out of nowhere. He deserves a warning beforehand and I think it should come from me. I just need time to phrase it properly..”

Steve stared at him for a long while, but Peter avoided his eyes. He was honestly scared and didn’t really know why. 

“Alright. Whatever you want kid.” Peter looked up at him then, Steve was smiling down at him. “Whatever makes you most comfortable we’ll do.” 

Yup. Steve Rogers’s heroic ways was definitely on autopilot mode and Peter could only be eternally grateful for that. 

__________________________

Growing up, Peter had always wanted an older sibling. His friends and classmates always had someone to fall back to when they needed them most and Peter was always envious of them. He hadn’t even had parents to fall back to let alone siblings. But now as he argued back and forth with F.R.I.D.A.Y. he was rethinking his past wishes. 

“But Fri you’re not listening, I do plan on telling him. I just need time to word it correctly!” 

He really didn’t see why she was being so difficult. It’s not like him or Tony were in any danger.

Peter was pacing back and forth as he clung to his argument. Honestly, he’s only began living with Tony for a month now and is already causing him problems. He was worried and scared. He just wasn’t ready to let Tony know about the Avengers taking residence in his house, not only would a fight erupt but Tony would be furious at him for not calling him as soon as possible, and he was not ready for that at all. 

When he first got the Avengers settled in, he quickly went and told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to not alert Tony as he wasn’t in any grave danger. She couldn’t argue with him there as he did have a point. 

However, F.R.I.D.A.Y. apparently felt obligated to let Tony know that there were more people settling into their premises which resulted in his current argument with her. 

“Mr.Stark is obligated to be aware of everything that takes place within the compound.” She replied back to him.

“Yes I know! And he will. I already told you I’m going to tell him, just give me a few days. That’s all I’m asking for!” Peter was getting frustrated with his way too advanced “older sister” that he’s always asked for and now wants none of. 

“I cannot keep secrets from Tony. He is my boss.” She simply replied. 

“So am I right?” Peter just had to drag this out, “Technically you have to listen to me too. Mr. Stark did tell you that didn’t he? Also, it’s not really a secret if he never asks about it! Just don’t mention it that’s all I’m asking. Please Fri, I’ll let him know soon I promise.”

He was met with silence. He couldn’t believe a machine was giving him the silent treatment. 

“You have three days Peter.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied reluctantly, “Three days and then I will have to inform Mr. Stark about this. However if he asks or if I sense any danger, I must be truthful with him.” 

 

“Yes! Okay you got it Fri, three days is more than enough.” Peter knew three days would do nothing for his nerves, but at least he had some time. He’d have to settle for this compromise, it’s the best one he’s going to get. 

_____________________________

“Hey Haps, looks like you missed me.” Tony offered his security guard a tired smile as he closed the door to his car and tossed the keys at him. 

Just barely having caught the keys, Happy continued to glare at Tony. “No seriously boss,” he sarcastically replied, “feel free to take your time next trip. Perhaps stay away for a week.”

Tony smirked at him as he made his way to the elevator. 

While in the elevator, Tony allowed himself to lean on the mirrors that were plastered all over the elevator’s walls. He was tired. That was a given. He had made a quick pitstop and bought some breakfast for himself and Peter and without realizing it, he had devoured all his breakfast while driving to the compound. Peter’s was still packed in the bag that he’s holding on to. 

Spending the night without Peter had been weird. He hadn’t felt comfortable leaving him by himself, especially since he was waking up from nightmares almost every night. But it was either miss the one night, or miss the whole weekend to make up for it. He just hoped the kid managed to get at least 3 hours of sleep.

Peter and him were still adjusting to their new relationship. Tony makes a conscious effort to stray away from any of the characteristics his father had when dealing with him. He’s even cut back on the alcohol because Tony isn’t able to remember one time where he saw his dad without a drink in his hand and he was determined that Peter would not have that associated with him. However, it was still difficult working with him. Peter was a good kid, but he seems to have shut down ever since May’s passing and Tony just wants him to open up. He knows what happens when things get bottled up. But at the same time, Tony did not want to pressure Peter into doing anything he isn’t comfortable doing and so he’s just playing the waiting game at this point. 

He just hopes he can keep it up. 

“-got this. I so got this.” Is what Tony hears once he steps out of the elevator and makes his way to the living room. 

“Got what?” 

The way Peter simultaneously jumped out of his clothing whilst spinning around to face Tony would have made Tony laugh at any other occasion, but he felt guilty scaring the kid with him always being so jumpy ever since May’s death. 

“Mr-Mr.Stark!” Peter exclaimed, surprised as if Tony hadn’t already told him he was going to be home around 11. Looking at his watch, Tony could see he made it home just in time. 

“Hey, what did we say about the name? It’s Tony. Don’t make me refer to you as Mr.Parker.” Peter flushed at that, he’s been getting better at the new name change, but sometimes he reverted back to the formal expression. Not that he can blame himself, his aunt and uncle enforced manners onto him ever since they took him in. 

“Yeah..hey Tony.” Peter didn’t know why he was feeling guilty but the gang of fugitives he’s hiding probably has something to do with it. He’s so going to blow his cover. 

“Hey kid,” Tony ruffled his hair, he missed him, “brought you breakfast.” He continued as he held up the bag he was holding. 

Tony didn’t miss the surprised look on Peter’s face when he saw that and couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. He hadn’t been that neglectful has he? He’d made an effort to eat at least once a day with Peter, be it breakfast, lunch or dinner. His father was always so busy that it was a shock when he would find him sitting at the table with his mother. Guess he needs to spend even more time with Peter, he made a mental note to do just that. 

“Wow, thanks Mr.-um, thanks Tony.” Peter’s guilt was about to knock him right on his scrawny ass. He needed to come out and tell Tony the truth. But how? What could he say? Plus he knew Tony would be furious at Peter for not telling him right away and he really did not want Tony to be angry at him. 

He was so confused and all he wanted was to lock himself in his room. He did not deserve the breakfast Tony bought him. He-

“Hey kid, you okay? You’re looking a bit pale.” Tony worriedly put a hand on Peter’s forehead to make sure that he wasn’t catching a fever, but he felt normal. “Everything okay?” 

He should tell him. He should tell him. But as soon as he made eye contact with Tony he wimped out. Tony’s eyes were full of warmth and concern and Peter just couldn’t, he was too scared. 

“Yeah, just a bit hungry,” he offered him a small smile as he grabbed the bag from Tony’s hands, “thanks Tony.” 

Tony stared at him, knowing there must be more to the story. But he didn’t want to push the kid. When he was ready to talk, he’ll be there to listen. And so he put on a smile and ruffled his hair once more.

“No problem,” he put his arm around him as he lead him to the kitchen, “so, anything happen while I was gone?”

Peter kept his eyes straight ahead as he replied, “nope, nothing major.” God, he hated himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should note that I love Tony, but I'm being a wimp and trying to avoid things from his POV because I find him rather difficult to write. I know what I want to say, but putting it down into words is rather hard. Again just please be patient with me because all I want to do it try my best to keep everyone in character! Let me know how you liked this chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony went above and beyond to help Peter after May's passing and Peter had betrayed him. What kind of selfish asshole was he?

“So you’re telling me that all the avengers are having one big sleepover at your house? Is that it?” Peter shook his head at Ned’s question, a question he’d heard for the umptenth time. Although he had to admit, it really did seem surreal. 

Ned and Peter were walking back from the theaters. They had went to watch “Star Wars: The Force Awakens” and were on a high at how absolutely amazing it was. Peter had barely gotten to see Ned since his life got drastically changed a few months back so he was happy that they did this tonight. He really needed to get out of the house. 

It’s been just one day, but one day was more than enough. After barely convincing F.R.I.D.A.Y. to keep his little secret, the paranoia had hit him in one full swing. Peter had woken up 3 times last night to sneak in and check up on the ex-avengers to make sure that they were comfortable. On his third trip there, Steve had convinced him that they were totally okay and that he didn’t need to keep sneaking in. 

While walking back to his room, Tony had frantically stumbled out of it, eyes wide until he spotted Peter. “Where the hell have you been?” Tony could only utter breathlessly. His mind had wandered to a bad place when he couldn’t find Peter in his room or bathroom. He was a naturally paranoid person but ever since Peter had come into his life his paranoia had become its own persona, slowly inhabiting his whole body.

Peter could see that he’d worried Tony and felt guilty, which made him feel more like crap when he had to lie to him. Again. 

“Just needed a walk. Had a nightmare and needed to walk it off..” 

Tony’s eyes softened at that. Peter’s heart clenched at that. He was an asshole. 

Which was why he was happy to be out of the house, hanging with Ned, doing activities that didn’t require him to lie or be sneaky. 

“Is it really considered a sleepover if you have to sneak into the room?” Peter finally answered as he took his last sip of Coke from his cup before tossing it into a trashcan on the sidewalk. 

“I can’t believe I’m friends with a person who is having sleep overs with THE Captain America. Dude you are way too lucky!” Ned all by exclaimed. Evidently, Ned did not understand the memo of this needing to be a secret. 

“Ned quiet down!” Peter hushed urgently as he looked around to make sure no one was listening in.

Peter hadn’t meant to tell Ned, but in all honestly he really needed to let it all out before it ate at him. So when he arrived to the theaters looking tired and done with life and Ned had asked what’s wrong, he spilled his secret out as if he was a faucet that had been turned on. 

Naturally, a few hours later, he was deeply regretting it. 

Peter loved Ned, but the guy was horrible at keeping secrets. He’d almost spilled out that Peter was Spider Man 6 times today!

Peter signed. “Look, I just don’t know what to do. How the hell am I supposed to let Tony know about all this. He’s gonna be so angry.”

Peter had lay in bed all day mulling through different strategies as to how he should approach Tony. His ideas spanned from just telling him after cooking him breakfast in the early morning to creating-and starring in- a full on broadway show that efficiently and slowly revealed his secret throughout it. At least then Tony would be angry whilst hopefully giving him props on his creativity. 

“Dude I don’t know. I mean, I find it hard to believe that Mr. Stark doesn’t like them! I mean, the avengers are supposedly this big strong happy family! And the government has been so secretive with this whole “avengers gone rogue” theme. What if they’re all still close friends and this was all just one big misunderstanding!” 

Peter could see Ned’s mind was fantasizing about all the domestic and nondomestic activities that the avengers did together, and while once upon a time Peter had mused about such a world, he’d seen first hand how Tony’s face scrunched up at the mere mention of Captain America and for the life of him Peter still did not know why. 

Something else must have happened after the airport fight because up until that moment, Tony seemed frustrated and sad over Captain America, but whatever happened after had broken and hardened him. 

“No man. They’re not close.”  
“What the hell could be the reason for tearing up the avengers?!” Ned asked incredulously. 

Peter looked up at him. He could see Ned was disappointed and Peter couldn’t blame him. He was sad too. He’d seen the tapes of the avengers fighting together in New York and they looked like a proper team! He’d wished he could have joined them then so he could have had seen their interactions firsthand, so he could really feel as if they were one team. 

But it was too late for that because they weren’t a team anymore, and what’s worse is that they weren’t even enemies. They still cared for each other, if they full on hated each other at least Peter would be more understanding of their weird cold relationship. 

Peter shook his head, “I don’t know. I wish I knew though.”

_____________________

“Thanks Happy!” Peter said as he got out of the car. 

The journey between the theaters in Queens to the avengers new base was a long one. It took them an hour and a half and it would take them longer had it not been for Tony’s insanely abnormal fast car. It was during rides like these where Peter began to wonder how or if he would be able to go back to his old school. The thought made him sad, he really needed to approach that subject to Tony already. 

“No problem kid,” Happy replied as he began pulling out of the driveway, “tell the boss I expect a raise in my salary.” 

Peter offered him a quick smile before he made his way into the facility. He was grateful that Tony had made an entrance that lead straight to his suite so that it saved Peter from his constant awkward run ins with mega huge politician leaders and other business owners. 

He still remembers the awkward incident he had with Amazon’s leader a week after Tony had taken him in. Peter had just wanted to go to Tony’s suite when the guy, who introduced himself as Tom Jefferson, stopped him mid tracks and proceeded to ask him insanely personal questions about his background. 

Tony had stepped in, throwing an arm around Peter’s shoulders, and glaring daggers at the Jefferson dude. Safe to say that Peter had never wanted to enter from the main entrance ever again. 

Upon arriving into the suite, Peter realized that Tony wasn’t home. 

“Hey Fri, where’s Tony?” He asked, as he went to the question to grab a quick drink of water. 

“The boss had to go and have a quick emergency meeting. He told me to inform you that he won’t be gone long and that you should prepare yourself for a movie night.” 

“Movie night, huh?” Peter smiled softly at that. Tony seemed to have realized early on after taking in Peter that sleeping was not an easy task for him. The first week was horrible. At one point Peter had left his room, not being able to lay there in the darkness for another minute, and went into the living room to watch a movie. 

Tony joined him half an hour later despite it being 3am. They went through the first two movies of Lion King before Peter had fallen asleep leaning into Tony’s side. It’s as if his body needed the physical touch of Tony to safely fall asleep. He woke up on the couch with the sudden realization that he didn’t have any nightmares for the first time since May had died. 

The few following days, Peter had an internal battle with his two angels. What he considered to be his “angel Peter” kept telling him that Tony would understand if he knocked on his door and asked to sleep in the same room since he deserved it after losing the last parent figure in his life. His “devil Peter” on the other hand told him to man up and start acting like a fifteen year old before he asks “devil Tony” to create a machine that will make Peter regress in his aging till he was nothing since he’d rather “baby up rather than grow up.” 

Peter decided to call his mini me-devil “Flash Jr.” since he seemed to do a pretty damn good job on kicking him when he’s down. 

Tony must have eventually figured out his internal battle because soon after he suggested having movie nights almost every night. At first Peter thought it was just a coincidence that the movie nights happened way into the night, but after waking up on the couch for the fourth time in one week, he knew that Tony chose to do this at a time where Peter was tired enough to not even make it half way into the movie. And for that he was eternally grateful. 

The movie nights had happened less the past two weeks since Tony had been staying up late for work reasons. Apparently a big conference was coming up and Pepper needed Tony to bring his A game. 

“Did Tony say exactly when he’d be back?” Peter asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. once he got changed. 

“Around 1am.” 

Peter looked at the clock, so he had 3 hours. That was more than enough time to check up on his little guests. 

“Okay thanks, let me know when he gets to the compound okay.” Peter asked as he opened up his door and began to descend down the stairs. 

“Of course Peter.” Peter could have sworn that F.R.I.D.A.Y. had sounded miffed at him for bossing him around after already agreeing to keeping his dirty little secret from the night before. 

Peter wondered if there was a form of virtual flowers he could manage to convince Tony to make after this whole thing becomes something of the past. 

On the other hand, he’ll probably find himself having to beg F.R.I.D.A.Y. for mercy as he asked her to send him locations of different floral shops so he could by physical flowers to give to Tony after the truth comes out. 

And that’s only if Tony hadn’t kicked him out after finding out about his betrayal. 

Peter paused just as he was about to press the button on the elevator that would take him to the avengers suite. 

Betrayal. Huh. His throat tightened at that. He was betraying Tony after everything Tony did for him. Tony trusted him into his home and Peter unabashedly invited the people that hurt Tony into that very home as if he owned the place. 

A sudden tear slipped down his cheek. He couldn’t do this, Tony deserved better than him. 

“Peter are you okay?” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s sudden voice snapped him from his little breakdown. He quickly brushed the rest of the unshed tears from his eyes.

He’ll tell him today before the movie starts and deal with the consequences then. 

“Uh ye-” he cleared his throat, his voice had come out cracked, “Yeah, I’m okay Fri. Just..please take me to the avengers suite.” 

“Of course Peter.” And with that the elevator doors shut as he descended to his destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um so hi?? Let me just apologize for my sudden disappearance. I'm really sorry, but after I posted the last chapter I went on a week-long roadtrip with my family and upon coming back home, university began mixed in with work. To make matters worse, my university schedule was all messed up and I spent all of last week trying to fix that shit up, especially if I wanted to graduate on time. Anyways I am so sorry! I'm going to try and update at least once a week, maybe if I get lucky (and some time) I can even do twice a week. I definitely won't be ditching the story I am way too stubborn for that! I ask and thank you for your patience, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> I promise more Tony + Peter interactions next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter needs a hug. Tony breaks my heart always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 7am when I post this and I am fully sleep deprived so I do expect some grammatical errors and I do apologize in advance!

“For a so called “emergency meeting”, that wouldn’t have been deemed a “yellow light” in my book, let alone a “red light.” Tony says to Rhodey as they walk out of the room. 

Ross had called them in for a sudden “emergency meeting” at 10pm and Tony’s mind had rapidly created all worse case scenarios. He had thought it at least would be in regards to the rogue Avengers, but nope, Ross just wanted to make some minor adjustments on the Accords. 

All in all it was a total waste of Tony’s time. 

“Yeah. It reminds me of the time you called me at four in the morning for what I thought was an emergency but no, Tony Stark needed help figuring out a last minute birthday present for his girlfriend. Some people clearly aren’t living in their own world.” Rhodey all but chuckles. 

“Hey! Look buddy, I know you’ve been single for a real long time, but forgetting a girlfriend’s birthday definitely falls into the “red alert emergency” category. Especially if that girlfriend can easily turn everyone, and I mean everyone, against you.” Tony will never forget the day he forgot their 4 year anniversary and Pepper had managed to turn F.R.I.D.A.Y. of all people against him. 

Tony didn’t realize how much he needed F.R.I.D.A.Y. until that moment. She wouldn’t even unclog his toilet for him. Mundane daily activities were a struggle for him. 

Rhodey laughed at that, clearly remembering his betrayal when he joined Pepper’s side as well. 

“How dare you. Honestly.” Tony chastised.

“You wanna go out for a drink?” Rhodey asked as they made their way through the parking lot. 

“Can’t sorry,” Tony replied, as he spotted Happy driving the car his way, “promised the kid we’d have a movie night today.” 

Rhodey smiled at that. He couldn’t believe that this was the same friend who threw a party at his house decked in his iron man suit just a few years back. 

“That’s sweet. Another time then.” 

“Of course.” Tony replied as he got in the car, “I know you can’t possibly have enough of me.” 

“Yeah, yeah, say hi to Pete for me will you?” Rhodey said as he started making his way to his own car. 

“Yeah sure, I’ll tell him his “Uncle Rhodey” all but begged me to go clubbing with him, but me being the responsible adult reminded him of his colonel status. Truly the hero America needs.” Tony teased as he shut the door. He could see Rhodey shaking his head, probably muttering something about how “insufferable” he was. 

“To the compound boss.” Happy asks him, as he began making his way out of the parking lot. 

“Nah not yet Hap, we gotta make a quick pitstop at a convenience store.” Tony replied as he took out his phone to see if he had gotten any messages from F.R.I.D.A.Y. regarding Peter. Honestly the kid must have broken 10 mirrors in the fifteen years he was alive with all the bad luck that seems to follow him everywhere. “Gotta pick up some chocolate, chips, candy, just your usual run of the mill dinner food.” 

“Hate to break it to you boss, but it won’t be Halloween for a couple of months.” Happy said as he began to drive to the nearest convenience store. 

“Pfft, don’t worry Happy, I haven’t forgotten when your birthday is.” Tony says as he pockets his phone and looks out the window, grateful for no “Boss, Peter managed to flush himself down the toilet” messages from F.R.I.D.A.Y. “I just have plans for a movie night today.” 

“Good. Because I want a proper present this year. No ghost costumes. Actually, no costumes period.” Happy replies as he horridly remembers the way too kinky ghost costume Tony got him last year on his birthday. Growing up he was always ecstatic at his birthday falling the day before Halloween, but Tony being Tony effectively ruined that for him. Forever. 

Tony barked out a laugh. “Oh man, now I gotta cancel the matching vampire costumes. I had planned on seducing you Hap. Woulda been a day to remember.” 

Happy groaned. He needed a new boss. 

__________________

“Shit!” Peter excalimed for the umptenth time that day. Cooking books really needed to speak proper English because for the life of him, he could not bring himself to understand what they were asking him to do next. 

Upon getting to the Avengers’ suite, Sam had all but jumped at him asking him way too excitedly if he had brought any food with him. Apparently Tony didn’t feel the need to keep that much food in the suite considering its lack of use. 

Peter had felt guilty. He hadn’t put into account the basic needs of his lovely convicted guests. 

Which is how he ended up in this situation of wrestling with a bunch of ingredients in the main kitchen. 

Peter never learned how to cook, you’d think he would of considering May’s lack of cooking skills, but his Uncle Ben had always been exceedingly amazing at it, and after his passing, Peter relied on fast food restaurants as his saviour from May. 

He debated on asking one of Tony’s many personal chefs to cook him something, but he didn’t know how to justify asking for 17 different pizzas, 5 of those were for Captain America himself. 

And so, he took matters into his own hands, and at this very moment, he was having this internal debate of just calling up Gordon Ramsay himself. 

“No! Ugh are you kidding me!” Peter exclaimed as he dropped the bag of flour on the floor. So much for Spidey senses. 

45 minutes later, Peter had cleaned up his whole mess and had 15 cups of noodle heating up in the microwave. He figures the gang will just have to make do with some classic college snacks. 

After the noodles were all done, Peter grabbed a big tray and lay all the cups on them with 15 forks accompanying them. In a perfect world, he would have been able to charm his heros with a grand buffet all cooked by him, but Peter lived in the real world, and the real world didn’t seem like it was a big fan of his with it killing every single person he loved. But Peter wasn’t bitter or anything. 

“Okay Fri, to the avengers’ suite.” He told her, as he got back into the elevator. 

“Of course Peter.” She replied, as the doors closed once more. 

_______________________________

“-and then I all but blew up the whole factory!” Sam finishes, taking his last bite of the instant noodles Peter had brought them an hour ago. 

“Oh. My. God. That was amazing! You’re amazing!” Peter all but fangirled. He knew the Avengers were cool and had stories that would kick his own stories to the dust, but man, he had sorely underestimated how kickass they were! 

“Yeah, I’m pretty awesome.” Sam cheekily replied. This kid knew how to brush up someone’s ego. 

“Uh oh, Sam is going to start thinking he’s cooler than he actually is. Cap quickly, tell us the war story one more time!” Clint joked. The group all sat in a circle in the living area, having forgotten and missed the feeling of relaxation they currently were in.

“Ah shut up Katniss,” Sam nudged him at his shoulders, “you’re just jealous because you got knocked out 5 minutes into the story.” 

“It was 20 against 1!” Clint defended, “You had trouble dealing with 3 of them, try 20. Plus not all of us can fly Mr. Big Shot.” 

Peter could only gawk because to him, they were all way too cool. 

Steve chuckled from where he sat next to Natasha and the dude with the metal arm that Peter still struggled with remembering his name. 

“So, Stark.” Scott Lang said, effectively consuming all of Peter’s attention, “I’d garner that since we haven’t had any Iron Man shaped holes in the suite that you still haven’t told him.” 

Everyone stared at Peter and Peter could only look down. Man couldn’t they have enjoyed the light-hearted moment for alittle while longer. 

“Um..no. But I plan on telling him tonight.” Peter said as he fidgeted with the ends of his sleeves. 

“Tonight?” Wanda asked

“Okay, team, get up and start stretching. We’re in for a battle tonight!” Sam joked, although the edge in his voice gave his nervousness away. 

“You sure about this?” Steve asked him, “I could come with you.”

“No I mean yeah! I mean,” Peter signed, keep it together Parker he chastised himself mentally, “I mean I am sure about this, and no I don’t need you to come with me.” Peter offered him a small smile. “No offense but you’d only make things worse.” 

Steve nodded, understanding. 

“I could come with you,” Natasha offered, “He doesn’t fully hate me...I think.” 

“Ah- no really, it’s okay. Really, I can do this.” Peter replied once more. 

“Can’t believe the rumours of Stark adopting you was true after all.” Clint muttered as he slowly shook his head, “I swear he is full of surprises.” 

“He must really like you kid,” Natasha piped in, “he’s not one to easily let in just anyone into his life.” She smiled at him. 

Peter offered her a small smile back, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. He always felt like this when they started talking about Tony, as if he was on the ready to defend him if anyone said something off about him. They never did though which confused Peter more about the current state of the Avengers. 

“Yeah, uh- I guess-” was all Peter could get out before F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted him. 

“Peter, Tony has reached the compound.” 

“Oh shi- um shoot!” Peter said as he hurriedly got up, had it been 3 hours already? He must have lost track of time somewhere in between cooking for the Avengers and hanging out with the Avengers. 

“Guess that’s my cue to leave.” Peter said as he gave them one last smile to reassure them of his confidence, it probably would have been more believable if his hands weren’t shaking. 

Steve stood up as well and clapped him in the back. “Don’t worry kid. You just have to tell him and then leave the rest to us.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.” Peter responded. It’s the “telling him” part that got him nervous, but he wasn’t going to say that outloud. 

With one last look at the Avengers he made his way to the elevator. 

____________________________________

“Hey there kiddo,” Tony said as he walked in carrying 4 different bags of what smelled like Halloween, “how was the movie?”

Peter had completely forgotten about the fact that he had seen a movie with Ned earlier that day. Hanging out with the Avengers really did feel like he was in an alternate universe. 

“It was good!” He answered, “Might even convert me from Star Trek to Star Wars, or so Ned hopes.” 

“Star Trek, war, please, I say we unite them as one and make a kickass crossover movie.” Tony replied as he placed the bags on the counter and took off his jacket. 

“Yeah...I don’t think that that would work out so well” Peter chuckled. Tony really did have one hell of an imagination. “That would be totally cool though.” Peter couldn’t help but add. 

Tony grinned at that. “So which movie will you be gracing us with this time, and don’t you dare say the Shrek trilogy again.” 

“Okay first, the Shrek trilogy is the best trilogy,” Peter started, “and second, nope not tonight, tonight we’re watching the Toy Story trilogy.” 

Tony could only glare at him. 

 

“You know kid, growing up I always felt like I needed my father to do something as domestic as watching a Disney movie with me, but you have completely changed my mind on that.” 

“You better take that back.” Peter said hurriedly, causing Tony to have a puzzled look on his face, “Shrek is not Disney.” 

Tony groaned, this was his life now. 

Peter chuckled quietly as he made his way to the couch. 

Tony joined him soon after, carrying the bags with him and spilling its contents onto the table in front of the couch. 

“Woah...did you buy the whole shop or..” Peter had never seen this much candy in his life. 

“Ah, you should have seen the clerk's face when I bought all this. He thought he was being Punk’d.” 

“Well, if Tony Stark came into my store and bought a shit-” Tony cast him a glare, “um a ton of candy, I would have had the same exact thought.” 

“Yeah yeah, well just so you know, we’re not gonna be going through all this candy this late at night. We’re only going through half. See, responsible adult.” Tony said as he made a beeline for the Salt and Vinegar bag of chips. “Now start the movie Fri!” 

“Uh no wait..” Peter quickly said, trying, and failing, to stop all his fidgeting.

“What’s up kid?” Tony put the bag of chips aside, aware of how nervous Peter had become. “Everything okay?” 

Oh god. This was it. Okay Peter, you can do this, just say it and for the love of all that is holy stop fidgeting! Stop it. Take your hands away from your sleeves. Oh god, what the hell was he supposed to say, “Are you up for a family reunion because surprise!” Oh god, he should have prepared himself sooner rather than relying on just winging it.

“-llo, earth to Peter, are you okay? Come on kid, take deep breaths for me.” Tony came into his line of vision, his face one of clear concern. 

“Uh” Come on Peter just say. Say it. Get it over with and say it! 

“Why are you really mad at Captain America?” Peter hurriedly all but shouted. Tony froze. Peter froze. What the hell? 

“Um what?” Tony said, completely stunned. 

“Uhhh-” Okay so that did not go smoothly at all. What the hell Peter? This was so not what you were supposed to say. Although, in his own defense, it really would make confessing to Tony easier if he knew the gravity behind his ill feelings towards Steve. 

“Peter, where did all this come from?” Tony decided to formulate a proper question. He was so shocked at the question popping at the most random of times, not to mention he was trying to rebury his elevated emotions from hearing Steve’s name once more. He was not ready for this. 

“I don’t know. I was just curious is all.” Peter sheepishly said, trying to avoid all eye contact with Tony, “it’s just...I don’t know, I wish you were all close again because I never got to be a part of the team when you were all...you know..a team..” Peter was rambling. He knew he was rambling but he did not know how to stop his train of words when he was nervous. 

“Peter,” Tony interrupted, his brain finally functioning again, “they’re criminals you know that? I see where you’re coming from, fifteen year old living the superhero dream and all, but they’re criminals. They chose a criminal over the team. They did this to themselves.” 

Uh oh, Tony was getting way too emotional over this and he did not know how to stop it but he had to because he couldn’t afford getting angry at Peter over Rogers but the betrayal was all too fresh in his mind. And his mother, oh God his mother. Tony pinched his nose between his fingers and took three deep breaths, he needed to calm down. 

Peter could see Tony was getting worked up over this but for the life of him he didn’t know why. 

“Tony, are you okay? Because I know them choosing the criminal over you must have hurt, but that can’t be all of it? I mean you’re not even that angry at the others as much as you are at Captain Ame-” 

“Kid, come on, what are you doing?” Tony whispered, looking at him, his eyes full of pain. 

Tony could not handle this right now. All he wanted was to sit back and enjoy a couple of movies with the kid but here he sat, replaying his parents’s death over and over again in his head, feeling an anxiety attack close by. He would not go through that in front of the kid, he needed to keep it together. 

“Um, sorry, I just wanted to know…” Peter could see Tony struggling to keep it together. What the hell did Captain America do to scar him up this badly? 

“No don’t apologize.” Tony breathed in, “I’m sorry for getting all weird about this. To make a way too long, painful story short, it just sucks to have complete trust in people and then have that trust be thrown right back at you. I mean, considering I own a business and my status and all, I’ve always been picky about who to trust and who to not trust and well, for a while I thought I had it all figured out and well then..” Tony closed his eyes, remembering Obadiah’s betrayal. God he was never going to get over that. And just when he thought he could trust again with the Avengers, life laughed cruelly at his face as they hurt him tenfold. “Look, I don’t, well..I can’t really get fully into it, but I’ve had my fair share of betrayals, but what the Avengers did” what Steve did “well that was the final straw.” 

Peter stared at him, he knew there was more to the story, but he couldn’t push it, not when Tony was on the verge of a breakdown. Betrayals. That word haunted him. 

“Um..To-Tony” Peter’s voice broke, all this talk of betrayals was going to end him, “I have to tell you something..” 

Tony looked at him, and oh god, there was too much trust in those eyes. Peter had to look away, he couldn’t do this. He began to breath heavily, oh God he could not do this?

Tony quickly took action, ignoring the fact that he was on the verge of having his own little panic attack, “Hey Pete, come on kid,” he put his arm around the kid and drew him in close, making circular motions with his hands on his back, “come on kid, breath for me.” 

Peter could feel the tears in his eyes as he felt his resolve break. He wasn’t strong enough to do this, he couldn’t verbally admit to his betrayal. 

“Shhh, it’s okay kid.” Tony quietly murmured, “everything is okay.” 

After a couple of minutes, Peter pulled away, feeling like he did not deserve Tony’s warmth. 

“Let’s just start the movie.” Peter said quietly as he picked up a bottle of water and uncapped it. 

“You sure?” Tony studied him, “You can tell me about what’s bothering you. It’ll probably help” 

Peter shook his head. “I’m good. Really.” 

Tony kept looking at him, and then slowly got comfortable on the couch. “For the record, there are only five people I completely and fully trust in my life. Pepper,” he held out one finger as his eyes searched Peter’s, willing to make this clear to him, “Rhodey,” he held out another finger, “Happy, F.R.I.D.A.Y.” two more fingers, “and you.” 

Peter stared at the palm held out, wishing it would just slap him across his face. He deserved how horrid he felt right at that moment. He realized with a pang that this, this here was his punishment for his betrayal. 

Peter could feel the tears forming once more and knew he would cry if he opened his mouth, so he offered Tony a small smile and then turned away from him to face the tv. 

“Begin the movie Fri.” Tony said quietly, as he placed his feet on the table. He planned on ignoring the rest of the world for the remainder of the night as he watched a Disney movie with his kid. 

Peter also leaned back into the couch, for once, the movie night did not help in calming his nerves, on the contrary, this movie night would provide him with an even more restless sleep. And he deserved every last agonizing bit of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically after I posted the last chapter, it was me who fell asleep on the couch, although it was not a comfortable experience for myself lol. Anyways, it is now 7am! I had not planned on updating the story today, but your comments put me on an all time high so first of all, how dare you, and second of all, thank you so much! Your comments make me so happy, and I'm really just so giddy about all of the responses. 
> 
> I do feel the need to repeat that it is 7am so I do expect there to be some errors, but I cannot for the life of me read this chapter from the very start, maybe tomorrow! 
> 
> Let me know what you think, and once more thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit of a wordy chapter, nothing too dramatic! I apologize in advance about any spelling mistakes, it is currently 5:30am and I am way too tired to read through it all once more. I'll try to fix everything up once I wake up!

Peter’s eyes opened with a start. He was sweating, a lot. He couldn’t even remember what his nightmare was about but he remembered it had something to do with Tony and being alone.   
He slowly sat up, his clothes were clinging on to his body due to his sweat. He checked the clock and saw that it was 5am. 

Oh yeah, he had fallen asleep 5 minutes into the second Toy Story movie. At least he managed to catch the first one. 

Peter sat there for a full minute. Did he really have a nightmare during movie night? That never happened before, and then, as if on cue, the conversation he had with Tony a few hours ago came rushing back at full force. 

Betrayal. Trust. Loneliness. Suddenly his nightmare made much more sense. 

Peter put his head in his hands and stayed in that position for a while. What the hell did he do? How did he end up in such a mess? Upon opening the door and seeing a bunch of injured people had hadn’t thought, “Oh, I must help the Avengers!” No, his first thought was that he had to help the injured. He couldn’t help himself, if someone was injured and needed mending, then how can he turn them away. Them being Avengers was only an icing on an, already, really messed up cake. 

On the other hand, he should have told Tony right away. The man had accepted him into his life when he thought that he was truly and officially alone. Tony didn’t have to come to the hospital after May died, but he did. Tony did not have to hold him in his arms on the car ride to the apartment, but he did. Tony did not have to stay the night, on a rock solid couch, as Peter fell asleep in his arms, but he did. Tony did not have to pack up the apartment, organize and pay for the funeral, and proceed to adopt Peter, but he did. Tony did not have to become the one last solid figure in Peter’s life, but he did. 

He did all that, and expected nothing in return. And here Peter sat on a couch- well nourished, loved, and wanted- that belonged to a man who gave him everything, and wanted nothing.   
“I need help.” Peter whispered, not aware of the tears falling down his cheek, “May. Please, I need you.” Peter, despite being freaking Spider Man, had never felt so helpless. 

After accepting that he didn’t live in a Disney movie and that no sign was going to come to him in his sudden need for help, Peter gave out a long sigh and stood up. 

He picked up his phone from the messy table, that was still stacked up with candy, and began making his way to his room when suddenly he heard a loud crashing sound. 

“Ahh- fuck!” 

Tony! That was Tony’s voice. Peter began running, his mind going twenty miles an hour as it presented him with every worse case scenario of what could be happening right now. 

Maybe, he found them. Maybe they found him. Whatever the problem, Peter wanted to be right next to Tony this very instant. 

Finally, he reached the destination from where he heard the crash, Tony’s workshop, and flung the door open only to come face to face with Tony, completely unharmed, looking less than thrilled at the mess on the floor. 

“Peter!” A look of surprise crossed Tony’s face, “Why are you awake?” 

Peter could only stare. Here he expected a big showdown only to be faced with something as mundane as Tony dropping a bunch of gadgets from his table. He didn’t even know if he was relieved or not at the results. 

“Pete, hey” Tony snapped his fingers, “you with me kid?” 

Peter’s mind rebooted. “Oh yeah, um I just woke up.” 

“Oh.” Tony made a weird face, a mixture of surprise and worry. Peter didn’t understand why. “That’s weird, you usually get a full night's rest after a movie night.”

“Guess the magic is wearing off.” Peter meant for it to come off in a light tone, but Tony’s eyebrows only creased closer together. 

“Did you have a bad dream?” A simple question really, but Peter did not want to answer that and cause Tony to worry more.

 

“I just woke up, everything is okay.” He needed to take the attention off himself, “Why are you awake?” 

It was Tony’s turn to freeze. Peter could see that he hit a nerve and instantly regretted it, God, even when he wasn’t trying to, he still managed to hurt Tony.

Tony managed to take control of whatever internal battle he was having and offered Peter a weary smile and quietly replied, “you’re not the only one who has trouble sleeping.” 

Ah. So they shared that in common. If Peter was in a better mood he would have made a joke about “genetics” but as he stared in Tony’s eyes, he saw a tired man who wrestled with years and years of countless demons, a tired man who justed wanted to sleep. 

Tony cleared his throat, “Anyways, let’s get you back into bed.” 

“What? No please!” Peter began to object. Sleep was the last thing he wanted. He may not remember his dream, but he knew it missed him and was waiting to pounce back at him. “What are you working on, I can help!”

“Nope, no way.” Tony said, as he walked around the table and made his way to Peter. He placed his hands on his shoulders and turned him around, leading him out of the room. “Sorry kid, but you can’t run away from the big bad wolf this time around.”

“But you’re running away from it too!” Peter whined as they got to his bedroom. Tony brought him all the way to his bed, pulling up the covers and patting his back to get in. 

Peter reluctantly got in, and as Tony began pulling the covers over him, he felt like he was being sucked in a black hole.

“Tony please,” he panicked as he tried one more time, “can’t I come help you?” 

Tony looked down at him with some pity in his eyes before sighing and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Look kid,” Peter could see that he was struggling with whatever he was trying to say, “Trust me when I say I know what it’s like to hate sleep. I do. I can’t tell you when was the last time I had an honest to God good night sleep. I hate closing my eyes which is why I try to overwork and tire my body to the point where I physically can’t avoid doing it anymore. But here’s the catch, I don’t want you to be like me. Like that.” Peter could only stare at Tony as he continued, “and so, I’m going to do what I wish a grown up could have done with me when I first began my battle against sleep twenty years ago or so; I’m going to make you confront it. Fight it. And concur it. And I have no doubts that you’ll win. You are Spider Man after all.” Tony offered him a small smile. “Basically kiddo, the faster you fix this habit, the better. Because it may be too late for me, but it sure as hell isn’t too late for you.” 

Growing up Peter had always envied Tony Stark for his lavish lifestyle, his money, his charm, and eventually, his alter ego. But as he stared at the man before him, he realized how much of “Tony Stark” was just a persona. Because the real Tony Stark was one that was broken, one that Peter felt sorrow for.

“I don’t think it’s too late for you.” The words were out of his mouth before he knew it, even Tony looked surprised. “I just mean that you could probably win your own battle if you picked up the boxing gloves...or iron gloves...or whatever.” Tony smirked at Peter’s stumble of words. “I’m just saying that you could win too.” Peter ended it there, hoping that Tony got what he was trying to say. 

“Maybe.” Tony replied, “But everytime I defeat one demon, another takes its place. My subconscious won’t be running out of any material any time soon.” 

Peter mulled over his words but refused to give in. “Tony, I think it’s time for Spider Man and Iron Man to form an official alliance.” 

Tony’s eyebrows rose up. “Um..what?” 

Oh God, Peter was horrified at how he sounded just like a fifteen year old kid, although he was a fifteen year old kid so I guess it was justified, oh well, no turning back now. 

“Well. Up until this point Spider Man and Iron Man have just been buddies. Two good people fighting the bad guys, looking out for the little guys. But now, they have a joint enemy, so I just think an official alliance should be created so that they can team up and defeat it together.” 

Smooth Parker, was all Peter could think. But Tony was gawking at him and he didn’t know what to make of that. How was he ever going to take him seriously after that? Peter had never sounded more like a child than he did right now and he could feel his cheeks getting warmer, and just as he was about to try and do some quick, probably awkward, damage control, Tony started laughing. 

Not a chuckle or snicker, but an all out laughing fit as he curled in on to himself, his head getting closer to Peter’s. Peter was going to combust of embarrassment. 

“Oh God kid,” he started as he sat back up, attempting to get himself back together, and to Peter’s utter humiliation, the man had tears in his eyes! Peter always wanted to make Tony laugh to the brink of tears, but not at the expense of his dignity! “Oh man, after the countless therapists, pills, and gadgets I invented, who knew all I needed was an alliance with the neighborhood hero to get me back into gear.” 

Tony’s smile was so real and warm as he looked down at Peter that Peter forgot all about his humiliation, because he’d gladly give up his dignity ten times more if he could make Tony look as content and soft as he did now. “It’s a deal. Let’s bring this SOB down.” 

“Wow.” Peter replied, looking up at Tony in surprise, “I should also add that this alliance makes us equal in terms of hierarchy so you can’t boss me around anymore.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, and ruffled Peter’s hair as he got on to his feet, “Yeah, yeah. You keep telling yourself that.” He stopped at the door and looked back at Peter, “I’m going to sleep now. Got a battle I need to finish.” 

Peter smiled at him, “Yeah? Well me too. Goodnight Tony.” 

“Goodnight Pete. Goodluck.” 

And with that the door and light shut. Peter rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. Sometimes it was nice knowing that you shared a common enemy with your hero. It made his fears feel more valid if anything. 

_______________________________

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Peter made his way to the kitchen wondering what was for breakfast. 

“Morning Tony, what’s today’s break-” his voice and body went cold when he entered the living area and came face to face with none other General Ross. 

“Ah. So you’re the infamous Peter that preoccupies Stark’s mind when in meetings. Nice to finally meet you.” 

Peter’s mind went blank. What was he doing here? Did he know about the Avengers? Oh God did he tell Tony, is that why Tony isn’t here? Was he suspicious of him, did he know that Peter was Spider Man? Peter lost all his ability to talk as he stared at the man before him. He needed to warn the others. He needed to find Tony. He needed to do something?!

An arm came around him suddenly and Peter’s reflexes were about to be triggered until he registered the familiar voice. “Hey kid, long time no see.” Suddenly Peter remembered how to breath as he looked up at Rhodey. Rhodey he can trust. 

“Rhodey, hi.” Peter softly replied. For a genius Peter sure felt like a dumbass sometimes. 

“Have you properly been introduced to General Ross?” Rhodey asked him as he looked up a Ross who was staring at their interaction.   
“No.” Ross curtly answered for Peter, “Stark didn’t feel like I needed to meet him.”

Peter wondered why, but had to agree with Tony on that matter. He’d rather not meet Ross either, he made his spidey senses tingle with nervousness. Although that could also be due to the fact that he has a bunch of America’s Most Wanted hiding in a few feet away. 

“Well, Peter this is General Ross, an important business man that works with Tony. General Ross, this is Peter, the kid that Tony took in.” Peter was glad Rhodey was here to cover up all traces of awkward silences and guilty shifts that Peter would have had. 

“I’m sorry about your aunt.” Ross said to him as he more or less inspected every inch of Peter, “It was a nice gesture of Stark to step up and take you in. Surprising even.” 

Ross was one of those people that had eyes that pierced right to your very soul and no matter how hard you wanted to look away, you could only stay rooted to your spot, staring right back at him, wishing for an escape. Peter felt naked in front of him, like the man could see right into his very brain and analyze everything. 

Finally he replied, “Yes. I’m grateful for Tony to step in like he did.” 

“Tell me, how did you two meet for him to be so integrated in your life that he’d take you in without a second thought.” 

Peter could only believe that Ross was doing this on purpose, that he was intimidating Peter on purpose because it was working and all Peter wanted to do was get out of the room before he blurted out every single one of his secrets. He felt as if he was being hypnotized. 

“Well well well,” Tony’s voice came out of nowhere as he walked into the room, “if it isn’t my two favourite people in one room. And oh look, Rhodey’s here too.” 

“Oh please, do spare my feelings.” Rhodey replied, “Anyways, looks like you two got a couple of important things to talk about so I’m just going to hang in the yard with Peter here.” He gave Peter’s shoulders a squeeze. 

“Perfect. I’ll join you two soon enough.” Tony said, “breakfast is on the table, don’t forget to eat up.” He pointedly looked at Peter when he said that last point. 

After grabbing their plates of french toast roll ups and two bottles of water, Peter and Rhodey made their way to the huge backyard. Peter couldn’t remember the weather being this warm since May’s death, he missed it. Rhodey sat on one of the benches and Peter went to sit next to him. 

“Ross freaked you out, didn’t he?” Rhodey asked Peter after a minute of them just enjoying their food and the fresh air.   
“He’s a pretty intimidating guy.” Peter replied after a moment.

“Yeah well, that’s why he’s the perfect politician.” 

“Hmm..” Was all Peter could say. He was still worried at Ross being suspicious about the Avenger’s whereabouts and he didn’t know if he was more scared at Ross telling on him to Tony and thus losing all of Tony’s trust or if he was more scared at Tony getting in trouble by Ross if he figured out that his house was currently a hideout for a bunch of criminals. 

“Everything okay kid?” Rhodey interrupted his thoughts, “You seem more quiet than usual.” 

“Yeah, everything is okay.” Peter was getting real tired of saying that when he knew how false of a statement it was. 

“How was the movie night with Tony?” 

Peter was taken aback at that. “You know about those?” 

Rhodey took a sip of his bottle of water before replying, “Yeah, Tony mentioned you were having one last night.” 

Peter looked down at his feet. “It was nice. Tony bought a bunch of candy so that was pretty cool.” 

Peter could feel Rhodey staring at him, but he couldn’t make eye contact with him as the memory of last night’s talk with Tony came back. He didn’t know what prompted him to ask his question. 

“Have you ever hurt Tony?” Whoops there he went again, saying things before thinking. 

“Woah, what brought this up?” Rhodey asked, Peter could feel him studying him. Peter used to be afraid of Rhodey, what with him being in the military and all, but upon getting to know him, he realized how funny and chill he really was as he constantly picked on Tony with Pepper. But it was at moments like these where Peter could see how Rhodey was the military man he was today. He was intense, like Ross, but he was more approachable than Ross. Peter felt safe sitting right next to him, spilling his guts out. 

“Tony told me that he’s been through his fair share of betrayals so I was just wondering if you knew anything about that.” Peter tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, and failed miserably. 

“Ah. Okay.” Rhodey nodded as he set his plate aside and leaned back on the bench, “Well, let me start off by saying that Tony is a real good dude. One of the best people I’ve ever met. And I love the guy, but he can be a pain in the ass.” A small smile formed on Peter’s face, he could feel the fondness coming out of Rhodey as he talked about Tony. If anything, he was glad Tony had him in his life. “But yeah, I’ve hurt him a couple of times. I’m not too proud of those moments, but sometimes we didn’t see eye to eye on certain problems and situations and a little rift would be caused between us. Nothing too permanent though” 

Peter nodded at his words. So Rhodey had hurt Tony once as well. Probably not at the scale that Peter was doing but still.

“Can I ask you a question now?” Rhodey asked, and Peter already knew what it was going to be as he nodded. “Have you done something that is going to hurt Tony?” 

Peter looked down at his hands. If he confesses to Rhodey right now, then maybe he could help him with the situation and help him in telling Tony. It’s be easier to talk to Tony if he had someone else in his corner. As he fiddled with his hands that rested on his lap, he saw Rhodey shift to his side and his eyes fixated on the bionic legs that Tony created for Rhodey after the airport battle. Peter faltered, how the hell could he tell Rhodey the truth when the battle cost him more than it did for anyone else. Peter shook his head, he could never win. 

Rhodey put a hand at Peter’s shoulder and squeezed. “Let me offer you some advice. Whatever you did, just tell Tony.” Peter desperately looked at him then, internally crying for help. “I know you don’t want to hurt him, but trust me, Tony hates being lied to more than anything. The sooner you tell him, the better.” 

“But what if he won’t want me anymore?” Peter whispered, asking the question that has haunted him throughout this whole ordeal. 

Rhodey’s eyes softened as he looked down at Peter, “Kid, there’s no way in hell that would ever happen. Ever.” 

Peter nodded as Rhodey continued, “Look, the best thing about Tony is also the worst thing about Tony. That man forgives way too easily. Sometimes it’s good, especially when you’re on the receiving end of it, but man, sometimes I wish he could hold onto a grudge and stop with the second chances because not everyone deserves it. Now I don’t know what you did, but I do know that it can’t be anything life threatening or F.R.I.D.A.Y. would have already informed Tony. So i say, just let it all out. Talk to Tony about whatever you need to talk to him about and you’ll feel much better. I promise. Since it doesn’t danger his life or your own, I feel like I don’t have the right to intervene and tell him myself. Also I think it’s important for you to tell him yourself. Look just remember, you’re in this for the long haul. He’s adopting you, and I know it’s weird to have a heart to heart with someone that a few months ago you saw more as a mentor than a father, but your relationship with him has changed and you need to adjust to its transition or else your future will be much harder to deal with. Do you understand where I’m getting at?” 

Peter nodded because God he understood, it was just easier to say than do. His fear of abandonment remains intact and it's the one thing holding him back at this point. 

As if reading his mind, Rhodey clapped his back once more and brought Peter’s head onto his shoulder, “Man, I wish you could understand how much that man loves you.” Peter’s throat went tight at that. “You don’t ever have to worry about him leaving you. That’ll never even be an option.” 

Peter closed his eyes, willing the tears not to shed, as he prayed for all that to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, your comments literally make my day. So thank you so much for them! <3 
> 
> Again I only wanted to write a little bit today, but a little bit turned into a whole chapter! Once again sorry about any 
> 
> I promise more Avengers + Peter interactions next chapter; Peter needs to talk to Steve next :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is such an impulsive posting. It's 6am over here and I'll probably wake up confused and alarmed at what I just did. I'll edit and fix things up once I wake up. I just need to post this so that I can start actually working on this story rather than running away from it. Let me know, things will get more organized and longer I promise!


End file.
